Harry the P
by miyuki11
Summary: Inspiration:   Write a compelling fifty word opening for a short story based on the following plot: Harry Potter is infected with a deadly virus that will kill him within 24 hours.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Insipration: _

_Write a compelling fifty word opening for a short story based on the following plot: Harry Potter is infected with a deadly virus that will kill him within 24 hours. _

_But in this case, I didn't just write the opening! :) This Fanfic series has no reference to any book in the original Harry Potter series. There would be references to different incidences in the 7 books in the whole Fanfic series. No additional characters would be involved in any part of the series. (characters would be taken all from the Harry Potter series) _

_Lastly, this is purely FOR FUN, is JUST a fanfic and I do not own any of Harry Potter series characters. The whole Harry Potter series still belongs to J.K Rowling (and I can't be compared to her)._

_Just to let those who read this know: the following chapters may be short (like the length of this prologue). This prologue does not play a significant role in this fanfic (it's just to let you know the current situation of Harry). And, the last chapter is completed. So the likelihood of me abandoning this is very low. It may just take me time to get those creative juices out and get it uploaded here on FF. _

_Enough of my useless nonsense, enjoy._

**_Prologue_**

"I believe this is something we've never seen before!" Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall.

"We have to do something about it."

"The Petrify cure doesn't work sir," stated the lady in charge of the hospital wing.

"It must be the work of Voldemort. First was my parents, then it was Sirius. Now it's my turn." Harry said, looking away. He realised that he had much more difficulty speaking than before. Death was slowly creeping up on him.

"He just won't spare me!" Harry looked up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had managed to save him from the arms of Voldemort again and again. Surely, this time, Dumbledore should have a solution…

"My dear child, I'm afraid you only have twenty hours left." The lady stated once more, intensifying the tension in the atmosphere.

"Over the past four hours, we've been trying all types of cures and potions. What do we do to this dear boy now?"

"I'm afraid your time is up Harry. Spend the remaining hours of your life with your friends. At the last hour, come back to the hospital wing. We'll try the final cure."

"And, don't attempt to use Hermione's time-travelling necklace. It only weakens your current condition." Dumbledore added before heading back to his office.

Professor McGonagall nodded before heading towards Dumbledore's direction, leaving Harry alone with the lady.

"I would advise you to stay and recuperate."


	2. Third Hour

_A/N: Insipration: _

_Write a compelling fifty word opening for a short story based on the following plot: Harry Potter is infected with a deadly virus that will kill him within 24 hours. _

_But in this case, I didn't just write the opening! :) This Fanfic series has no reference to any book in the original Harry Potter series. There would be references to different incidences in the 7 books in the whole Fanfic series. No additional characters would be involved in any part of the series. (characters would be taken all from the Harry Potter series) _

_Lastly, this is purely FOR FUN, is JUST a fanfic and I do not own any of Harry Potter series characters. The whole Harry Potter series still belongs to J.K Rowling (and I can't be compared to her)._

_For those who've read the prologue, the above A/N is the same as the one in that chapter. And the next chapter would not be out so soon. This one is a bit short (okay maybe way too short). Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

_

**Third Hour**

"Snape, have you brought the potion?"

Severus Snape handed the transparent bottle filled with thick, violate liquid in it.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, before handling the bottle to Harry.

"Drink it. It'll alleviate the pain. It doesn't prolong your life, but it makes you easier to move around."

Harry looked at the bottle. That black vicious liquid stared back at him. Determined to get that bottle into his stomach, Harry grabbed it and swallowed. The liquid stayed in his throat for quite some time before flowing into his stomach.

"Yuck!" Ron said as he looked aside.

Hermione, on the other hand, grimaced as Harry's face turned green.

"Better now?" Hermione asked, hoping to lighten the mood and break the silence.

"Fit as a fiddle!"proclaimed Harry as a pink hue regained on his cheeks. He hoped out of bed and grabbed his two friends.

"Now, it's time for the adventure of our life," Harry quipped, trying not to think about his death. After all, it was his last adventure.

"Severus, I want you to keep a close eye on him," Dumbledore instructed as he stared at the back view of those three young wizards and witch worriedly.


End file.
